


Beside Me and You

by Emeka



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: Death draws close.





	Beside Me and You

Alfonse comes to see him in his bedroom, as he does many nights, head bowed almost apologetically. "Sorry to disturb you," he says, like it's any bother.

Kiran has his own worries. Every day is spent wondering if one of his decisions is going to get someone killed, and whether he'll ever be able to return home. But he figures it's small beans compared to the ones who actually fight. If Alfonse feels better talking to him sometimes then it's only fair to allow him the chance.

Especially now, with Hel's curse hanging over them.

They don't speak of it directly. Alfone talks instead about how much he loves his family, and how disappointed his father must be in him. How happy he is to see the Order of Heroes grow so. It feels like he's circling the drain to something he can't come back from. Each word brings him closer, and each movement, until they are sitting side by side on Kiran's bed, shoulder to shoulder.

He can almost hear it when they finally plink down it.

"I still have every hope I'll make it out of this," Alfonse says, turning to him, hand seeking his, fingers slotting neatly in place, "but if worst comes to worst..."

Kiran's stomach plummets. Don't think like that, he almost says, don't make what you're about to do a part of you dying. His mouth opens on a hesitant breath that is immediately smothered. Alfonse's lips press against his with timid courage.

He leans into the kiss. This at least is easy to respond to. He's suspected these feelings for a while now and knew how to respond if they came up. Soldiers need hope. Comfort. He can give those, if not love. What's the difference?

He even _likes_ the idea. Being not just a prince's tactician... but his stress reliever... makes him shiver.

"We're alive," he hears himself mumble. "Even you. Let's celebrate it."

Alfonse pauses. Kiran can guess from the type of person he is that he thinks of this as an expression of his feelings, but no reason it can't be both. He can reason it out to himself any way he likes as long as he keeps kissing him--almost immediately he resumes.

Slow and sweet. The way they’ve both probably heard all their lives you’re supposed to, when it comes to the one you love. Kiran goes with the experience the best he can. Eyes modestly shut tight, the gentle touching of their lips even while catching their breath. His arms go around his neck to gently lure him closer and follow as he falls back.

Alfonse doesn’t seem to realize for a moment that he’s landed on top of him. It’s obvious when he does, because he jerks his head back and gives him the same faintly apologetic look he had when he was at his door. “Too far?” he whispers.

“Not if it’s not for you.”

He kisses him again, so slowly it’s cute. Not unappreciated, though. It’s such an Alfonse thing to do, and excitement aside, whatever happens from this point on will be Kiran’s first too. There might be a little anxiety in his racing heart.

“ _How_ far?” Alfonse buries his face into his neck. He can practically feel him blushing. His face is so warm, and his breath, his knees on the outside of his thighs… it’s an erotic, sleepy feeling. “At least tonight, I wasn’t thinking you’d… I mean, I don’t have any...”

“Lubrication?” Kiran helpfully suggests. Alfonse buries his face deeper, but he nods. “I don’t either. But we don’t have to go all the way to be close, you know.”

“So, then...”

“I can, uh… masturbate you, if that’s alright.”

At that, Alfonse sits up and down, pert butt fitting comfortably in the space between his thighs. His face is as cherry-red as he’d guessed, but still serious. Hard to take it seriously with his kiss-swollen mouth. “Do you really want to? Why?”

“I do. Because,” Kiran starts, hands starting on Alfonse’s knees and testingly working their way up, “I like you. So I want to be close to you… make you feel nice.” Forget about dying, for a little while. Don't let her be in this room with us. The rigid muscle melts into his touch, becoming slack, relaxed. His fingers gradually brush against the hem of his nightshirt. From the feeling of cloth on his legs, he’s probably wearing boxer-briefs underneath. God, he really wants to see how he fills it out.

"I... I want to do the same for you."

Kiran smiles, and starts first, pulling his shirt up. Both of their eyes follow the hem as it travels up over his legs, the bulge in his underwear, then his soft belly. Fabric covers his face for a moment as he yanks it over his head. He's not as in-shape as any of the Heroes, but if Alfonse loves him, he's probably into how average he is--he's trying hard enough not to gawk, glancing between his face and everything else. "You next. Fair's fair."

"Fair," Alfonse agrees weakly. He shuts his eyes tightly and pulls his shirt off in one fluid motion. For one moment, while his arms are over his head and his back is slightly bowed, his pectoral muscles bunch together beautifully.

He doesn't disappoint elsewhere, either. Call him a virgin, but it looks so big even wrapped-up. It needs his hand on it. For comfort, of course.

Is this what being a thirsty bitch feels like?

Their hands stay firmly to themselves for a few awkward moments. May as well be the one to make the first move. No need to stress him out any more. He slowly reaches out—see what I’m gonna do?--and cups the front. It feels like it grows even more into his palm. Like an elephant’s nose extending.

Alfonse presses his fingertips against the tops of his cheeks. Not covering his eyes, but like he half-wants to. “I love you, Kiran.”

“I love you too,” Kiran replies easily. It’s true enough, even if not romantically. He pulls on the elastic band, releases, pulls, releases, to watch it snap back against Alfonse’s lower belly. He wonders if his pubic hair matches his head.

“And everything will be fine.”

“I know they will be.” He pulls down finally, and is both amused and delighted to see it’s true. It’s more indistinct, kind of shimmery, but the hair is shorter and coarser. It looks like someone dusted his pubes with gold dust. The erection pops up into view next. Alfonse squeezes his eyes tightly for a few seconds, but still does not cover.

He’s only seen them uncircumcised in pictures before. He dandles it like an amusing toy, pulling gently back to reveal the glans. The loose skin makes it feel more flexible or something. It slides right in his grip. He digs his thumb into the glans, into a very wet little nook in the excess skin. It makes a squish-squish noise not much different from his own masturbation. “Your cock is amazing.”

Alfonse flattens his palms against his mouth. He makes some kind of noise, but Kiran doubts it’s an actual reply. Just embarrassed babbling. But his hips start to gently feed into the motion of Kiran’s hand, and that says enough.

It doesn’t take him long to come, in thick strings that jet all over his hand and wrist. Kiran is neither surprised or disappointed. This is exactly the kind of relief he needs to provide, and maybe he’s wrong, but Alfonse doesn’t strike him as a guy who jerks it very often.

“Sorry,” Alfonse meekly says once he’s caught his breath. “It happened so suddenly.”

“Nothing to apologize for.” He considers licking it off, but Alfonse might _actually_ expire from the sight. Once he gets his, they can bathe together and relax. Like an extended afterglow. “We can run to the baths and fix up.”

Alfonse nods and sighs, shoulders slumping. Relief, either that he’s not mad or they have a plan. “It felt very nice.”

“Oh? I’m glad. This is the first chance I’ve had to practice my technique on someone else.” He waggles his eyebrows. Alfonse rewards his dumb joke with a chuckle. “It’s the same for you, right?”

“Yes. You’re my first… in every way.” He smiles, for a moment looking entirely like his usual self before looking down. He does whatever whatever the facial equivalent of an uncomfortable squirm is. His fingers raise, flutter, then settle back against his skin.

Whatever makes it easier for him, Kiran again decides, and pulls himself out of his underwear. “I don’t know if circumcision is a thing you guys do here or not, but...”

“Oh, how curious!” Alfonse grasps his cock by the shaft, all shyness apparently forgotten for the moment. “Is this an aspect of your culture? What does it signify?”

“Uh, it’s kind of complicated to go into at the moment.” Figures it’d be his more intellectual passions to get him all riled-up.

Alfonse looks abashed for a moment but gamely keeps his hand on his dick. Kiran wonders if he had looked so curious when it was his turn. “Sure. But you’ll have to tell me all about it later. In the bath.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He’s not touching him as he had done (he thinks), more finger and less palm. Like he has to trace out every wrinkle and ridge. Sometimes the barest edge of a fingernail scrapes against the taut, delicate skin, sending shivers up his back. Alfonse is looking at him now with a studied interest that makes him feel like he’s doing something illicit. The set-up of a porno, maybe. O great wonder from outer space-slash-puny human, I will now examine your junk, like it or not.

He chews on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. The urge soon passes, and a recognizable airy warmth suffuses his body from balls to belly. He contemplates saying something, but they’re bathing after this anyway. It’ll be fine to just unload.

His teeth grit together as the warmth explodes right through his urethra. Sticky white sunshine is flooding out of his cock in ropes, tethering itself all over Alfonse’s hands.

Giggles of nervous exhilaration bubble out of his chest. “That was _great_ , Alfonse.” Are his thighs trembling? Oh great, they are. Even his sigh feels like it’s trembling out of his lungs and up his throat before it leaves his mouth.

Alfonse smiles at him, like a beam of sunlight himself, before experimentally sticking his fingers together. God. Seeing him play with his load makes him want to give him even more. “What do you say we hurry on over? Before it all sticks.”

Kiran nods agreeably. Maybe they can even fit in a round two.


End file.
